glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Who I am/One Thing
Who I Am/One Thing, en español Quién Soy/Una Cosa, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Identity. La versión original pertenece a la banda Nick Jonas/One Direction. Contexto de la Canción Blaine y Brittany van a investigar que es lo que sucede con su rival mas fuerte y entran a la secundaria Santa María de Ohio y van directo a su auditorio y al entrar se encuentran con el coro Never Say Never en una clase de técnica vocal con su profesor quien no los trata muy bien y les dice que comiencen a cantar y empiezan a interpretar este mash up. Letra Sophie: I've tried playing it cool Girl when I'm looking at you I can never be brave Cuz you make my heart race Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah frozen and can't breath Some things gotta get loud Cause if not, they just don't make you see That I need you here with me now Cuz you've got that One Thing Never Say Never: For who I am Sophie y Never Say Never: Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong I want someone to love me For who I am I want someone to need me Is that so bad? I wanna break all the madness But it's all I have I want someone to love me For who I am Hey! Sophie: Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night Never Say Never: Some things gotta get loud Cuz I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now Cuz you've got that One Thing I want someone to love me For who I am I want someone to need me Is that so bad? I wanna break all the madness But it's all I have I want someone to love me For who I am Oh-whoa Oh-whoa oh. Oh-whoa. Sophie: You've got that One Thing Get out, get out, get out of my head I'm falling to my arms instead Yeah, who I am. Never Say Never: Get out, get out, get out of my mind (Out of my mind) And c'mon, come in into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that One Thing Yeah, you've got that One Thing Yeah, who I am. Curiosidades *Esta canción iba a ser cantada por New Directions teniendo los solos de Sophie Blaine. *Es el segundo Mash up de la temporada y el primer mash up hecho con una canción de One Direction. *Este Mash up es llamado Who I Am/One Thing siendo que parte con One Thing y no con Who I Am.